


We fight together

by orphan_account



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bitterness, Clumsiness, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byeongkwan falls hard for a clumsy firefighter, maybe thanks to him he'll be able to get rid of the bitter taste in life.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Kudos: 16





	We fight together

When the fire alarm rings Byeongkwan is laying on the couch in front of the tv. The entire building resounds with this annoying alarm but he doesn't move. First of all, he's pretty sure it's false, some kind of checkup maybe. He's comfy on the couch and he doesn't plan on getting up, maybe somewhere deep in his mind, there's also thought of not caring. So what if there's a fire? Some bitter thing sprouts inside him that it doesn't matter anyway, who cares anyway? Not Byeongkwan, not really, not anymore.

He had a dream a long time ago. He was trying hard to become a dancer for so many years. But then the accident happened and Byeongkwan's legs wouldn't cooperate that easily with moving. His doctor also categorically advised against pursuing a dancing career. So now Byeongkwan is plunging himself in bitterness. As far as he's concerned fire can go to hell. He won't move. 

But then his nose twitches at the unfamiliar smell. So maybe it wasn't so fake after all. He sighs and considers whether there's really sense in getting up and evacuating. Maybe he should just stay here and...

But then someone suddenly opens his door (it's his fault for not locking it but he's still startled). He jumps on the couch and stares at the arrived guest. It's a firefighter obviously. Who looks mildly confused and frozen in place. Probably wondering whether Byeongkwan's sanity is intact or if he's deaf.

"Uh, excuse me?" Firefighter asks hesitantly, both of them staring at each other expectantly.

"Yes?" Byeongkwan's reply only baffles him more as he walks closer to the couch.

"Shouldn't you evacuate like everyone else?" He articulates it as a question and it makes Byeongkwan snort. He gets up from the couch.

"I don't know, is it that serious?"

"Well, it depends if you take your life seriously."

"What kind of firefighter are you? Why are we having a conversation right now?" Byeongkwan questions shaking his head instead of answering.

"Oh, right. I'm new to this job. But you threw me off my track even more." Firefighter defends himself and it's kind of cute. "Let's get out of the building, shall we?" He reaches a hand for Byeongkwan's.

Odd. But okay. Byeongkwan complies and lets himself be taken from his flat. In the hallway, the smell is worse but there's no fire in his eyesight. 

"Did you inhale a lot of smoke?" Firefighter asks after they exist through the back door. Byeongkwan is about to deny but the firefighter trips on something and falls onto him making both of them meet the ground.

"Ouch." Byeongkwan stares at the sky above them with a heavy firefighter on top of him. A bit hilarious if you ask him. So he laughs shortly. "I didn't but I think you inhaled it."

"No, no. I'm like that on my own..." Firefighter explains as he scrambles back on his feet. "Sorry." He lifts Byeongkwan easily from the ground with only his hand. 

"That's fine. Was your job to check if everyone left their houses?"

"Yes, you were the only one inside unbothered... I was kind of confused by that."

"I noticed." Byeongkwan snorts.

"Your attitude is rather unfitting considering circumstances." 

"I've been told. Don't worry and thanks for saving I guess." Byeongkwan bows slightly and turns ready to leave.

"Wait!" Firefighter grabs his wrist for attention and the fumbles with his helmet. He's very handsome, Byeongkwan has to admit. "Could you give me your phone?" Firefighter asks as he also takes off his gloves.

"Why?" Byeongkwan asks but finds himself already handing the phone to this stranger. 

"You're cute so I'm giving you my number." He explains casually making Byeongkwan stare before he giggles.

"Wow, you're bold."

"I'm Sehyoon by the way. And I'm very unprofessional right now, I better go before I get fired on my third week." He quickly gives the phone back to Byeongkwan and sends him the cutest smile before he puts on his helmet again and runs away, stumbling on his way making Byeongkwan giggle again.

He decides to text him the next morning.

'I guess you're lucky because I think you're cute too'

Byeongkwan sends it and smiles despite himself. Surprisingly there's no bitter taste on his tongue today. Instead, he feels strong sweetness that only grows after he receives a reply made of a bunch of cute emojis. He rolls in his bed trying to contain his bubbling giggles. His heart feels light instead of the usual heaviness. It feels like he found a new dream and it seems like his dream is just as eager considering that they text for the next days nonstop.


End file.
